HowlxSophie Oneshots
by smilingostrich
Summary: Howl/ Sophie fluff. This is a series of oneshots, so I will add more chapters. Also, sorry about the title... it kinda sucks. :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Talks

**Late Night Talks**

**Author's note: **Howl/Sophie pairing! YAY for HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE! Also, this is based off of the movie by Hayao Miyazaki, not the book.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. Meh.

Sophie woke with a start, gasping for air. She sat with her head in her hands, sighing. _When will these nightmares stop_? She asked herself. It had been a few years now since the war had ended, leaving their little family in peace. Shaking her head, she crawled out of her bed, wandering down the castle stairs to the hearth where Calcifer was looking at her intently.

"Bad dream?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Sophie nodded, sitting down in the chair right before Calcifer. After a moment, he continued. "Wanna talk about it?" Sophie sighed, but decided she should tell him anyways. _It might do some good,_ she thought.

"It comes back every night," she began. "That same nightmare." Calcifer waited for her to continue, watching her carefully. Suddenly, she blurted, "Do you think Howl really loves me?" Calcifer looked horrified.

"Of course!" he said, almost not believing she had even asked the question. Sophie nodded slowly, but a frown was still present on her normally lively features.

"But…I'm not pretty, and I'm not good for anything but—but cleaning things!" she rambled. "Why would anyone like Howl ever love someone like me?"

"Well, first off, you can't deny the fact that you saved all of us by giving owl his heart back

Howl his heart back," Calcifer started, making Sophie blush and mumble a little 'thank you'. "Also, it should be enough to know that he doesn't take two-hour baths anymore so he can spend time with you…" he said, getting a little bit of a giggle from Sophie.

"That is true," she said, grinning.

"Whenever you're around, his smile brightens, his mood lifts, and—"

"Oh, stop, Cal. Flattering me won't do any good," Sophie teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, it will," Calcifer said, smiling. After a bit of comfortable silence, Sophie said,

"Still. How am I supposed to know if he really cares about me?" Calcifer sighed, and decided to end the conversation.

"You need to get some sleep, Sophie," he said, gesturing towards the stairs. Sophie nodded, making her way over to the staircase.

"Having some late night talks?" A voice asked, swiftly gliding down the stairs. Sophie froze. _He couldn't have heard our whole conversation, could he?_ She asked herself.

"Hey Howl," Calcifer said nonchalantly, averting his eyes. Howl, however, wasn't interested in what Calcifer had to say. He was looking intently at Sophie, who had frozen in place.

"Hello, Sophie," He said smoothly, grinning at her. "Heading upstairs?"

"Yes," she croaked, shifting her gaze and walking up the steps and back into her room. _Calcifer is right, she_ told herself. _I need some sleep._

Downstairs, Howl sighed and sat himself in the chair that Sophie had just been sitting in. He gazed across at Calcifer with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Do you think she really loves me, Cal? Like, really?" he asked quietly, blushing a bit. Calcifer stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide. Then he started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Howl asked defensively.

"Nothing," Calcifer replied, rolling his eyes. "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2: Find Me In The Future

**Find Me In The Future**

**Author's note: **This one is really quite short but anyways… enjoy! Also, a special thank you to all my reviewers: I really do appreciate your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. You guessed it, I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

As the girl fell, Howl couldn't help but wonder: _Who is she? Why did she ask me to find her in the future?_ But, you see, he had much more pressing issues. He had just made a contract with a certain fire demon, and he was going to make the most of it.

Years went on, and still, Howl had yet to figure out who the girl was. Magic and sorcery greeted him at every bend in the road, as he was a young wizard now. He had left his teacher, Suliman, and went on to what he thought were greater things. "What a shame to witch and wizard kind," people would say. But Howl would still look for her.

Yes, Howl was a vain man, that was for sure. But even he knew that he was much less than perfect. But he would dream, dream that she would come and solve all of his problems. He dreamed that she would hand him a clean slate and say, "This is your chance to start over. I'm quite sure you won't get another." So he continued to search for her.

How he loved a woman he had never met, he would never know. But he did. Even with all the confusion concerning the King and the Witch of the Waste, he still looked for her. And, one day, he found her, just like he always imagined he would.

"There you are, darling. I was looking everywhere for you."


	3. Chapter 3: Orange

**Orange**

**Author's note: **Here's another chapter since you guys seem to want more… (Told from Howl's POV) Fluffy! VERY SHORT! Sorry :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Howl had never really liked the color orange. He had no explanation for it, only that the color simply did not agree with him. It was rather ugly, he always thought, no—even repulsive at times. He always found it annoying, like a pestering fly that continued to spin around him. Orange always seemed to give off an odd aura; a cross between nostalgia and a strange jarring sensation. When Markl had suggested that the new portal be colored orange, Howl greatly opposed to the idea and nothing more was heard of the matter. When the King arrived at their doorstep wearing a horrific orange suit, Howl nearly slammed the door in his face. When Sophie had cleaned up his bathroom and accidentally messed with his potions, he had an absolute tantrum over his hideous orange hair. But now, as Sophie walked into the room with the most gorgeous orange dress on, he thought, _maybe orange isn't so bad_.


End file.
